Halloween in the Sixties
by Ratbiibs
Summary: Quand la grisaille d'octobre démoralise Laurence, Marlène et Alice interviennent... à leur manière !


**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

 **J'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée d'Halloween, que vous êtes tous déguisés et prêts à vous remplir la panse de friandises ;)**

 **(rester sous sa couette à rebloguer des gifs de citrouille et de fantômes sur tumblr ça marche aussi ^^)**

 **Histoire de vous mettre encore plus de l'ambiance, je vous ai préparé une petite fic de saison !**

 **Enjoy ! :D**

 _ **oOoOo**_

Le Commissaire Laurence était de mauvaise humeur.

Un réseau de malfaiteurs coriaces le faisait tourner en bourrique depuis plusieurs jours et le temps maussade semblait s'être mis de la partie pour achever de lui pourrir le moral. Les sourcils froncés, les mains jointes, il regardait par la fenêtre en se demandant ce qu'il était venu faire dans ce trou.

Octobre crachait une pluie glacée que les bourrasques violentes projetaient bruyamment sur les carreaux. On ne distinguait rien d'autre que des formes vagues qui se détachaient en tons de gris sur le ciel sombre.

« Vous savez, je vous comprends Commissaire, moi aussi je déteste l'automne. »

Laurence sursauta presque à la remarque de sa secrétaire.

"C'est si triste et puis c'est pas pratique, reprit-elle. D'abord à cause du vent, il ne s'arrête jamais, impossible de rester bien coiffé. Et puis avec les trottoirs boueux on ne peut pas garder une paire d'escarpins propre. Il pleut sans arrêt, on est tout mouillé et qu'est ce qu'on a froid... Et alors moi je dé-teste avoir froid, d'ailleurs j'ai toujours rêvé d'habiter dans un pays chaud... Au bord d'une plage de sable blanc, avec une mer bleue turquoise et du soleil toute l'année... »

Marlène interrompit son débit infernal pour rêvasser, le regard vide, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Laurence se demanda un moment comment elle pouvait encore être bercée de tant d'illusions, rêver de voyage et de vie romanesque alors qu'elle passait ses journées dans une ville du nord des plus banales, pour ne pas dire déprimante.

Peut être parce qu'elle avait quelque chose qui rendait ses journées plus lumineuses et qui la poussait à rester ici, lui murmura une petite voix intérieure. Pouvait-il en dire autant ?

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit en claquant pour laisser apparaître Alice Avril. Enfin, ce qui ressemblait à une Alice Avril que l'on aurait jeté dans un canal : elle ruisselait. Ses belles boucles rousses, alourdies de pluie, avaient disparues pour laisser place à des mèches éparses lui collant au front, mais ses joues rougies par le froid et le vent ne rendaient pas son teint moins radieux, ses yeux pétillaient et elle souriait joyeusement.

Laurence se leva d'un bond.

« - AH NON, dehors ! Regardez moi ça, vous mettez de l'eau partout ! Sortez ! Allez oust, retirez moi cette serpillière que vous prenez pour un manteau avant de remettre un seul pied dans ce bureau ! Et je ne parle même pas de vos chaussures !

\- Mai-Non mais ça va, vous voulez pas que je me mette à poil pendant que vous y êtes...?

\- Dégagez Avril ! »

Cette dernière ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais se contenta d'un reniflement dédaigneux avant de quitter la pièce.

Marlène s'apprêtait à faire timidement remarquer au commissaire qu'il était peut-être un peu dur avec Alice mais elle se ravisa et préféra s'affairer à préparer du café.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice pénétra à nouveau dans le bureau. En chaussettes, les bras croisés sur sa chemise humide, elle fusillait Laurence du regard. Marlène s'empressa de lui tendre une tasse de café.

« Ma pauvre Alice, tu dois être gelée, tient boit pendant que c'est chaud...

\- Merci Marlène, t'es vraiment une crème ! Répondit Alice en se jetant sur la boisson chaude.

\- Oui eh bien elle n'avait qu'à pas venir nous enquiquiner si elle ne voulait pas avoir froid ! Lança Swan à Marlène avec un regard de travers. C'est bon, Mademoiselle Avril se sent à son aise, je peux avoir mon café maintenant ? »

La secrétaire, conciliante, ne répliqua pas, s'exécuta et le trio se retrouva bientôt adossé au bureau du commissaire, à siroter leur café en silence.

Alice bailla.

« Fatiguée par votre excursion dans la tempête ? Railla Laurence.

\- Vous plaisantez ? C'est chouette l'automne, j'adore ce temps !

\- Je sais pas pourquoi ça m'étonne, un temps de chien, ça vous va bien en effet...

\- Très, très drôle...

\- Et puis c'est vrai qu'avec votre tête, vous ne faîtes pas tâche au milieu des sorcières de Halloween...

\- Halloween ? C'est quoi un Halloween ? Intervint Marlène.

\- Halloween Marlène, c'est la fête des morts. Dans la tradition britannique et américaine, elle est célébrée le 31 Octobre, aujourd'hui donc, et ce jour là, tous les enfants se déguisent pour être le plus effrayant possible, puis ils vont marauder dans la rue et sonner aux portes pour réclamer des bonbons, menaçant de jeter un sort aux adultes réticents... Dieu merci toutes ces sornettes n'existent pas en France !

\- Troop bat ! S'exclama Alice, enjouée. Ça doit être dément !

Laurence leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, vous êtes venu faire quoi ici au juste ? Pas seulement prendre un café j'espère ? Quoique je ne doute pas que vous soyez suffisamment tordue pour accepter de vous faire tremper et geler rien que pour venir m'emmerder.

\- Bah non, j'venais juste prendre des nouvelles de l'enquête. Mais vu votre humeur de cochon, vous devez ramer, comme d'habitude. Quand je suis pas là pour donner un coup de main, vous êtes paumé en fait...

\- Bon alors écoutez moi bien Avril : je suis fatigué. Vous me fatiguez. Alors allez vous faire voir. Si vous vous croyez maline, allez-y, démantelez-le, ce réseau ! Mais ne venez pas me dire comment je dois faire mon travail, d'accord ?! D'ailleurs, ne venez pas me parler tout court, je ne m'en porterai que mieux.

\- Non mais ça va, ne vous énervez pas... J'ai pas dit ça, j'ai juste dit qu'on était plus efficace ensemble, c'est tout...

\- Non, il n'y a pas de « ensemble », je travaille seul, SEUL, j'ai toujours travaillé seul et ce n'est pas une fouineuse collante qui va changer ça ! Et oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire, que je finirai seul, mais seul au moins j'aurai la paix ! »

Il avait petit à petit haussé le ton et lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à ajouter il sortit en claquant la porte, sous le regard perplexe des deux femmes.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Au volant de sa Facel Vega, le commissaire Laurence plissait les yeux pour tenter de percer le rideau de pluie. Il regrettait de s'être emporter. Non pas parce qu'il craignait d'avoir blessé Alice mais plutôt parce qu'il avait laissé voir ses émotions plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. La fatigue n'aidait pas, ni la grisaille ambiante qui ne lui inspirait rien d'autre que des envies suicidaires. Il HAISSAIT l'automne.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Swan admirait le liquide ambré de son whisky, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil moelleux, un disque de Bach lançant des notes claires dans l'atmosphère feutré de son appartement. La pluie avait cessé et au dehors la nuit était tombée, humide et silencieuse. Pourtant plus détendu que tout à l'heure, Laurence n'avait pas quitté son air soucieux et il fronça les sourcils en soupirant bruyamment lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Il se leva en maugréant, posa son verre à regret et n'eut pas beaucoup d'effort à faire pour se composer un visage le moins avenant possible avant d'ouvrir. Il en resta bouche bée.

Devant lui se trouvait Alice et Marlène. Mais Alice était déguisée en vampire : les yeux maquillés très noirs, elle avait grimé de petites canines au bord de ses lèvres exceptionnellement enduites de rouge carmin et avait enfilé une sorte de cape sombre, trop grande pour sa petite taille et qui traînait par terre. Quant à Marlène... Marlène avait semblait-il tenté un déguisement de sorcière mais elle n'avait pas dû comprendre que le principe de Halloween était d'être effrayant. Elle portait une robe noire moulante et élégante, un chapeau du même ton avec une petite voilette, son maquillage était aussi parfait qu'à l'accoutumé et elle tenait dans ses bras une peluche en forme de chat noir, prêtée par Alice.

Ce duo improbable, souriant et pouffant, se mit à scander "des bonbons ou de farces!" aussitôt que la porte fut entrouverte.

« Qu-qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ? s'indigna Laurence.

\- Bah c'est Halloween ! répondit Alice sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Mais enfin Halloween ne se fête pas en France !

\- Et bah maintenant si ! Et puis on s'est dit que ça ferait du bien à votre petit moral d'être un peu plongé dans les tradi british, vous aimez ça vous, non ?

\- Mon moral ? Mais mon moral allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il vous voit débarquer, et-et puis d'abord je ne sais pas pourquoi je prend la peine de discuter, déguerpissez d'ici, je ne veux pas qu'on vous voit affublé comme ça. Quoique ça ne change pas tellement de votre style habituel... C'est même presque mieux...

\- Ah mais on a pas prévu de rester là.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Non non on va entrer. Aller, écartez vous, et estimez vous heureux parce qu'on a ramené des bonbons alors que c'est pas le principe normalement...

\- Qu-Certainement pas ! Non mais oh ! Allez emmerder quelqu'un d'autre !

\- Mais, Commissaire ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous mettre à la porte ! intervint Marlène qui jusqu'ici avait laissé parler sa complice. Nous avons fait tellement d'efforts pour que tout soit parfait ! Et puis, ça me- ça nous ferait plaisir de passer la soirée avec vous, en dehors du heu... en dehors du cadre professionnel.

Laurence pu lire sur le visage de sa secrétaire une supplique silencieuse mais aussi quelque chose de nouveau, un air déterminé, inébranlable.

En levant les yeux au ciel, il s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

\- Avril.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si vous pouviez laisser MA secrétaire tranquille, ça m'arrangerait. Vous avez une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

\- Au contraire, j'ai une excellente influence sur elle. Ça vous énerve hein qu'elle prenne son indépendance, MOOSSIEUR le misogyne... ?

Ils interrompirent leur dispute pour suivre Marlène au salon, en se fusillant du regard.

Alice versa l'intégralité de ce que contenait sa sacoche sur la table basse, qui fut recouverte d'une montagne de chocolats et de friandises.

\- Je n'aime pas les sucreries de ce genre alors vous allez manger ça toute seule je vous préviens.

\- Rho mais vous êtes vraiment un rabat-joie ! s'exclama Alice en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Le commissaire, excédé s'assit sur le canapé et Marlène prit place dans le deuxième fauteuil. Un silence gênant s'installa, que la secrétaire s'empressa de rompre.

\- Et donc Commissaire, qu'est ce qu'on fait généralement à Halloween, à part manger des bonbons et se déguiser ?

\- Eh bien... On raconte des histoires qui font peur.

Cette déclaration fut accueillie par Alice avec un cri de joie.

\- Dément ! A l'orphelinat on passait des nuits entières à faire ça ! Vous en connaissez ?

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me prêter à ce genre de choses stupides et puériles... Je ne crois qu'en ce qui est rationnel, les histoires de fantômes me laissent indifférent.

\- Naaan mais aller, une chacun notre tour, on va bien se marrer !

\- Heu je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir faire ça... intervint Marlène, peu rassurée.

\- Mais t'inquiète Marlène je te promets ça va être drôle... insista Alice en tendant le bras pour tapoter la main de son amie. Et puis ce sera jamais aussi effrayant que ta petite séance d'occultisme la fois où tu as failli me tuer, n'est ce pas... ? Heu je plaisante, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter alors que Marlène blêmissait.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Alice. Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ce genre de chose...

\- HEU BON je commence alors ! Décida-t-elle sans se laisser démonter. »

Alice raconta une histoire de poupée meurtrière, une de celle qui lui donnait la chair de poule et l'empêchait de dormir lorsqu'elle était enfant. C'était sa préférée. Si Marlène ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter chaque fois qu'elle ménageait un peu de suspens (le temps de se gaver un peu plus de bonbons), Laurence, lui, semblait totalement sceptique. Légèrement vexée que son histoire ne suscite pas plus d'intérêt, elle se tourna vers lui à la fin et déclara que c'était son tour.

Malgré son air distant, ce dernier s'était pris au jeu. Un léger sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres au défi lancé par la jeune journaliste. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était douée pour raconter les histoires. Mais il pouvait faire mieux.

Laurence joignit les mains sous son menton et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il savait exactement ce qu'il allait raconter.

A peine avait-il commencé son récit que les deux femmes étaient déjà suspendues à ses lèvres. Elles avaient toujours ignoré que Swan possédait un tel talent de conteur. Il avait choisit une histoire de nourrice, de menaces et de coups de sonnette émanant de nul part. Sa voix grave et profonde collait parfaitement à ce genre de scénario, et la manière qu'il avait de rationaliser les faits rendait l'histoire plus terrifiante encore, parce qu'elle semblait terriblement réelle.

Bientôt, Marlène devint extrêmement pâle, tandis qu'Alice, mastiquant bruyamment, ne perdait pas une miette du récit qui parvenait à lui donner des frissons dans le dos, à sa plus grande joie.

« … la nourrice ouvrit alors ce nouveau billet. Les mains tremblantes, au bord de la crise de nerf, elle déplia le message, plié en quatre, comme les précédents... Son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'elle put lire... ''Je suis derrière vous'' »

Un silence de mort tomba sur le groupe après cette dernière sentence.

Tout à coup, une branche emportée par une bourrasque vint frapper la vitre du balcon dans un claquement sonore. A ce bruit, les deux femmes sursautèrent de concert et poussèrent un hurlement strident.

Laurence ne put se retenir de rire face à leur réaction, et plus il tentait de se contenir, plus il riait franchement. Son fou rire se communiqua rapidement à Alice puis à Marlène, et le trio se retrouva vite au bord des larmes, Laurence moquant la réaction d'Alice et celle-ci accusant le commissaire d'avoir beaucoup plus d'intérêt pour « ce genre de choses stupides et puériles » qu'il ne l'avait prétendu.

Leur soirée se prolongea longtemps. Lorsque Laurence évoqua les lanterne en citrouille, Alice tint absolument à en faire une. Comme il était impossible de se procurer une courge à cette heure là, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois penchés au dessus d'une orange, tentant de découper des yeux triangulaires et une bouche pleine de dents sans la réduire en jus. Deux fruits finirent à la poubelle avant qu'ils puissent admirer leur chef d'œuvre miniature, dont le parfum acidulé embaumait l'appartement.

Ils se racontèrent d'autres histoires.

Marlène et Alice imaginèrent le costume idéal pour Laurence, et en vinrent à la conclusion que c'est lui qui aurait dû être en vampire, ce à quoi il répliqua qu'alors la rousse aurait plutôt dû se déguiser en fantôme, ainsi elle n'aurait pas existé et il aurait été tranquille.

Lorsqu'ils riaient, leur regards se croisaient, emplis d'un étonnement naïf, comme s'ils étaient les premiers surpris de se découvrir si proches et complices. Peut importe si demain ils préféreraient l'ignorer, aucun d'eux n'oublierait jamais cette soirée Halloween.

 _ **oOoOo**_

Au cœur de la nuit, les assauts acharnés du vent glacé ne parvenaient pas à assombrir la lumière qui émanait de la fenêtre d'un appartement Lillois. A l'intérieur, le trio plus mal assorti que l'on puisse imaginer se racontait des histoires d'horreur en mangeant des bonbons et en pouffant de rire après chaque sursaut d'effroi. Et s'ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, ils savaient que même l'insidieuse mélancolie de l'automne ne pouvait plus rien contre eux lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

 _ **oOoOo**_

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu :D**

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en review, rien ne me fait plus plaisir ! D'ailleurs pour remercier tou-t-e-s ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de commenter mon travail, voici un mini épilogue bonus ;)**

 _ **oOoOo**_

\- Laurence ?

Marlène s'était assoupi depuis un moment. Alice avait insisté pour écouter le récit d'anciennes enquêtes mais, à court d'affaires intéressantes, un silence confortable s'était installé dans la pièce, tous deux étant perdus dans leurs pensées.

\- Hm ?

\- J'ai mal au ventre...


End file.
